


And They Were ROOMMATES!

by GraciousMaximus, KZDipped



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot collection, RFT au, Robot, and much angst, and there are many hijinks, and they live together, and-they-were-r00mmates, but mostly hijinks, cross-posted on their blog, ewblue, sempiternal being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousMaximus/pseuds/GraciousMaximus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZDipped/pseuds/KZDipped
Summary: Blue’s been traveling through the multiverse for many, many years now, but never has he come across a world quite like this.Tom is more concerned with whether Blue’s slept at all in the last forty-eight hours.Universe co-created by graciousmaximus and kzdipped, starring future—tom and rftommo-au!





	And They Were ROOMMATES!

**Author's Note:**

> A beginning to a best world scenario. Enjoy!

Blue jolted awake, sitting straight up with a gasp. He floundered in the dark for a moment, before catching hold of fabric and pausing. Still dark, but he recognized that he was somewhere new at least, and it was time to quickly get a grip.

A sudden crash nearby made him whirl in that direction; blankly he stared into the darkness, hearing a far too chipper voice shout, “Gooood morning sunshine!”

“Oh- you’re already awake!” The cheerful, high voice greeted him from what sounded like across the room; Blue stayed facing the voice, forcing his hands to relax from their tense grip on the sheets. “Did you knock your goggles down or something?”

“…I don’t know, I can’t see them.”

The voice laughed, coming closer. “Silly. Here you go!”

Cool plastic was pressed into his hands, and it only took a moment for Blue to find the straps on the device and slip it over his face. It took a long second for the technology to kick in, but suddenly Blue was able to properly identify his location. A bed, in a cluttered bedroom, with light streaming in from a nearby window whose curtains were missing; and standing before his bed, a happy smile on his face, was a confusingly similar looking person. Rather short, but nonetheless, it took him a moment to discern he wasn’t looking at a mirror; many of his bodies had looked like this stranger, down to pressed back hair and goggles, assumedly similar to the ones he was wearing now.

It occurred to him that he was probably staring, so he averted his gaze quickly downward, to his own appearance- he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, standard pajama wear. As for himself, he felt…normal. Nothing strange about this form as far as he could feel, although an actual mirror examination would do later.

“Blue? Are you alright?”

…Blue? There was something strange, he wasn’t usually already called his chosen name. Always a chance it had been this canon’s name though, he mustn’t get distracted. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Oh well _that’s_ nothing new.” He laughed, and once again Blue noted the strange quality to his voice- it was almost tinny, unnatural. “Breakfast is ready! Get dressed and come downstairs!”

“Okay, just a minute.” The stranger nodded, before almost dashing out of the room and down the hall.

Blue listened as the quick, excited footsteps faded away, down stairs and across the assumed house. He got up and out of the bed slowly, stepping gingerly onto the faded carpet. The room was certifiably a mess, but looked lived in; scattered laundry littered the floor, while a fairly empty closet could be seen only a few feet away. Glancing around for a moment, Blue grabbed a discarded pair of jeans and put them on; a moment later, he noticed a blue hoodie slung against the edge of the bed. He pulled this on as well, shoving his hands into the pockets before taking a better look around.

There weren’t many personal effects to the room. The walls were a grey-blue, bare except the large window beside the bed. Curtains littered the floor beside this; he supposed the dude previously in the room had ripped them down, for some reason. On the bedside table sat a laptop, phone and attached headphones, as well as a portable gaming device. That was nice, all things he could get behind. He didn’t see a wallet or anything that could tell him more about his own identity, but he’d stumble upon that eventually. A bigger priority would be figuring out who the lookalike from before was.

Speaking of lookalike, it was about time he found a mirror and got a grasp on his own appearance. Beside the door downstairs and the closet, there was one more door in the room, leading to the bathroom. Sure enough, within the strangely tidy (in comparison to the room attached) bathroom was a decently sized mirror. Blue leaned on the sink before it, taking a thorough glance over his new form.

He looked, to put it simply…normal. At least for him. The goggles were the most stand out component of his being, but seeing as his apparent companion also wore them, perhaps they were not so fantastic? His hair was ruffled back, dark blonde just long enough to be unruly. He looked to be pretty average height, with pale skin and a hoodie that was half a size too big. All in all, a very normal appearance.

Blue took a breath, almost in relief. Alright, time to take stock. He woke up in assumedly his home, with assumedly a housemate? Roommate? Hopefully a friend (and no further). They seem to be on good terms, based on that wakeup call. As far as he could tell there was no extreme circumstances he’d need to adjust to, yet. All he had to do was feel out what was normal behavior, match that, and he’d be in the clear. So far much simpler than the last world had been.

“Blue! Come on, it’s getting cold!”

Blue instinctively glanced toward the door, before realizing he had simply been called from downstairs; he sighed, taking one last glance at the mirror before turning away. Time to start again. “Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you’ve enjoyed or have any questions about the au (which us creators would always love to answer) please leave a comment!


End file.
